Jealousy
by Bella the Stendan lover
Summary: When Ste gets a text message off Walker, he questions Brendan on what went on between them and brake up for a short time. And then get back together with a surprise for the both of them.


Set from where Brendan never went to prison, and when the Deli got blown up and Ste went to work for Brendan again. The cops got Walker, but they only sent him down for a year in prison. Cheryl, Nate still live in the village while, Seamus moved back to Ireland.

This is my first small one shot fic, I hope you like it.

Please tell me if there is any spelling mistakes in this.

Xx

_'Ask your boyfriend, if he enjoyed his time with me in the club office and in the hotel room at Southport.'_

Xx

"_ How could ya Brendan?"_

_" Steven, what ye on about?"_

_" How could you sleep with Walker, him of all people?"_

_" How do ye know that Steven?"_

_" He's just texted me now, come on then. When did ya sleep with him? Where we together when ya slept with him?"_

_" No Steven, we weren't together when I slept with him."_

_" Then why did ya sleep with him for?"_

_" Do ye think it was easy for me seeing ye with Douglas, it broke my heart. I was wanting to be with ye, holding ye hand, kissing ye in front of people that we know."_

_" Well who's faults that then? Have you ever loved me Brendan?"_

_" Ye fucking knew that I was struggling with my feelings for you, and of course I fucking love ye. I loved ye the first time, when I killed Daniel Huston for ye, but I had to push that away as ye was with Rae. I loved ye the second time, when you came round to the house and had a go at me and we had that amazing round of sex, before we got caught by Eileen, but I pushed my feelings for ye out the way again, cause I knew ye would be better with out me. And the third and final time I fell in love with ye was when, ye where in the hospital after the crash, you flatlined twice and that did something to me, that I knew that I needed ye in my life, cause I was going to end it if ye weren't with me. And when they told us that ye where okay, I knew that I had to have ye. Steven Hay, ye are the love of my life, and I can't loose ye. But if ye want, we can go on a small break for a bit, maybe see other people."_

_" Well if ya think it's a good idea. Will we be still working the same shifts at the club?"_

_" Ye, I can't change that or Chez will kill me. So I will see ye tonight then."_

_" Yeah ya will, I still love ya Bren"_

_" Ye I know, I still love ye too Steven."_

Brendan get's up off the chair, he goes into the bedroom and he packs a small holdall bag, that has some of his clothe in. Once done, he comes back into the living room, and tells Ste that he will be back for the rest of his stuff. Steven just nods his head, he gives Brendan a hug and a final kiss and the he runs off to his bedroom.

He slams the door shut, and starts crying his eyes out. It breaks Brendan's heart hearing Steven crying, he wish they didn't have to do this, but they need to sort themselves out and maybe get back into a relationship with one another, or another relationship with new people.

He leaves the Hay household, and starts walking into the village. Brendan takes his phone out of his pocket, and calls Mitzeee. When she picks up, he asks her if he could stay for a of days and she says yes. He walks up to her house and she's already waiting for him, she enters the house and Brendan follows her in.

_" What's wrong Bren, why you not with Ste for?"_

_" We've just had and argument, so where on a bit of a break at the moment. Walker texted him, tell him what went on with us in the club, and at Southport."_

_" Bren, what did happen in the club and at Southport with Walker?"_

_" We slept together"._

_" And Ste's only just found out now?"_

_" Yeah, he has."_

_" Why didn't you tell him before now?"_

_" I had forgotten about it, until just before."_

_" So what you doing now? Are you splitting up for good, or getting back together?"_

_" We've broke up for a little bit, I've told him that we can meet new people and see hoe things go from there."_

_" Brendan, you can't do that. You and Ste need each other, he's the love of your life for fuck sake. That must mean something to you"_

_" He means everything to me, I was going to ask him to marry me. But I came out with them stupid words."_

_" Are you still wanting to marry him?"_

_" Of course I do, I have to tell him now. I need to tell him that I love him."_

_" Wait! What time are your shifts at the club?"_

_" 7:00pm, why?"_

_" Right, that gives me enough time. You go upstairs, go into one of the spare bedrooms and sleep. I have to pop out for a moment, but I will be back soon."_

_" Please don't go and see Steven, I need to talk to him by myself okay."_

_" I won't Bren. Right, I won't be long. Now you go and get some sleep."_

_" Bye Mitz."_

When Mitzeee left, Brendan walked upstairs and into one of the bedrooms. As he walked in, he placed his bag on the bed and opened it. He took out a photo frame of himself, Steven and both of their kids, when they where allowed to visit.

Brendan pulled his phone out of his pocket, and called Steven' wanted to tell him, that he was sorry and that he didn't mean to say all those words and they weren't supposed to have a break up. And that he loved him and that he was missing him.

**_* Brendan and Ste phone call*_**

**_" Hey Steven, how are ye?"_**

**_" I'm sorry but who are you?"_**

**_" I'm Brendan Brady, who are ye? And why do ye have Steven's phone for?"_**

**_" I'm Sammy, and Steven is in the bathroom. I think we are about to hit it off. Is there anything you would like me to pass on to Steven?"_**

**_" Erm, not to be late for his shift at work. And that his ex-boyfriend will see him there."_**

**_" Will do. Oh he's just come out of the bathroom now, would you like to speak to him?"_**

**_" No thanks."_**

**_*End of phone call*_**

Brendan chucked his phone on to the bed, he picked up is bag and dropped it on the floor. He kicked off his shoes and lied down on the bed, fully clothed. He picked up his phone again and loaded up the photos that where on there.

Tears fell down his face, he couldn't believe that Steven had moved on so fast to find a new boyfriend already. Brendan went off the photo app, and set his alarm for 6:30pm. Once done, he put the phone on the bedside table and fell to sleep.

Xx

Brendan woke up when his alarm went off, he knocked it off and got change into something better. He picked up the red shirt that he wore when him and Steven kissed in the club, he loved that shirt and so did Steven.

Once dressed, he left the bedroom and walked down the stairs to the living room. He seen Mitzeee with a smile on her face, and he gave her one back. He said to her that he was going to the club and that he would see her later on.

_" Brendan hand on a minute I have something that you should give to Ste."_

_" Mitzeee, ye didn't need to do that. Ye have wasted ye money, Steven's moved on. He was shacking up with some bloke, when I phoned him."_

_" Aww Bren, I'm so sorry."_

_" I didn't mean for things, to go this way. I still love him with all of my heart, I ned him in my life Anne. He's my whole world."_

_" I know that you love him Bren, but maybe it's time you moved on too. Why do you get with that barman, Kevin?"_

_" Anne no, I can't move on. I need him back now, I have to do it now. I need to still him that I love him, and that I want to marry him."_

_" Well, you will need to give him this ring then."_

Mitzeee went into her bag, she pulled out a small box and she handed it to Brendan. He took it out of her hand and opened it. He looked at the ring, and had seen that he was going to get the same kind of ring for Steven.

_" Thank ye Anne, it's beautiful. I hope he likes it."_

_" He will do. So, are we going to get your man back?"_

_" Yeah, we are."_

Brendan puts the ring into his pocket, he picks up his coat and puts it on. He and Mitzeee leave the house, and walk to the club. Once there, Brendan walks up the stairs to the top floor of the club. When there, he sees Steven kissing the face off someone. When Steven stops, he is shocked to see Brendan watching him.

Steven moves to go and talk to Brendan, but Brendan pushes him out if the way and sees the barman Mitzeee was talking about. He heads over to Kevin, and pulls him into a kiss. When Brendan stops, he looks over to Steven and sees that he has tears falling down his face.

_" Ye want to get out of here Kevin? We can go back to my place?"_

_" Yeah."_

When Steven hears that, he walks up to Kevin and punches him in the face. Brendan pushed Steven up against the bar, he puts his fist in to a ball as if he was ready to hit Steven. When he seen the shocked look in Steven's face, Brendan moves his hand and let's go of Steven.

_" I'm so sorry Steven"_

_" Bren, why didn't you punch me for?"_

_" How can I hurt ye Steven. Ye are the love of my life, and I don't want to go back to my old ways."_

_" Why didn't ya tell me about Walker for? I wouldn't of minded, if you had told me from the start."_

_" I don't know Steven, I am truly sorry though. I have something for ye. Ye don't have to keep it."_

Brendan goes into his pocket, he pulls out the small box and gives it to Ste. He leaves the club dance floor and heads into the office. Once in there, he slams the door shut.

Brendan sits on the white sofa, he puts his head into his hands and starts crying. When the realisation hits him, that he's lost his one true love, and his best friend. He can't believe that he was going to hit Steven, but when he looked into Steven's eyes, he knew that he was going back to his old ways and had to stop.

Xx

After a few moments, Brendan hears the office door opening and sees Steven walking in. Steven closes the door, and walks up to Brendan, he kneels down on the floor and takes hold of Brendan's hand.

_" Hey Bren? Thanks for the ring, but I have a question for ya?"_

_" Steven, just go and live ye life with Sammy. Just leave me alone, I don't deserve ye anymore."_

_" That's were ya wrong Bren. I do deserve ya, you are the love of my life, and my soul mate. I didn't have sex with Sammy, I couldn't go through with it. You are the only man I need Brendan Brady, and of course I will marry you."_

_" Are ye sure Steven."_

_" Yeah I'm sure. I love ya Brendan Brady."_

_" I love ye too Steven Brady."_

_" So I'm taking ya last name then?"_

_" Well that's if ye want to?"_

_" I would love too."_

_" Come on then, let's tell everyone the good news."_

Brendan go up from the sofa, he kept hold of Steven's hand and helped him up off the floor. He kept hold of Steven's hand, and realised that he had the ring on. Brendan pulls Steven into a kiss and kisses him passionately on the lips.

Once done, Brendan pulls away and opens the office door. They walk out of the office and all of their friends and family members, cheered at them. They all walked up to them and shook their hands.

Steven moved out of the way, and seen six people standing at the bar smiling. He wandered over to them, he seen little Leah and Lucas smiling up at him. He bended down on to his knees and gave them hugs. When he stood back up, he seen that Declan and Padraig were smiling at him too, so they pulled him into a hug.

Once they pulled away, Brendan came over and hugged his kids. He bended down on to his knees too, and he also gave Leah and Lucas a hug. He stood up, and picked Lucas up to hold in his arms.

_" What are all you guys, doing here?"_

_" Well Leah and Lucas wanted to see, you and Brendan. They've missed you so much."_

_" Aww, I've missed them too. How long are they staying with us for?"_

_" Well, they're staying with you full time."_

_" What do you mean full time?"_

_" I've been offered a job in America, and I can't take the kids with me. I've no family out there, and they would rather stay here with you and Brendan, than with my dad in Manchester."_

_" Oh right, any idea of when you will be able to come and see them?"_

_" No hun, this is a permeant job. You have the kids to yourself now, but I do want updates on them nearly everyday."_

_" Of course, your their mother. There never going to forget about you. When do you have to leave for America?"_

_" Now, I will phone you when I land. Now kids, behave for your dad and daddy Brendan okay. And if your good, I might be able to visit one day okay?"_

_" Yes mummy, have a good time."_

Amy, went to Leah and Lucas a hug. Once she had done that, she went to give Steven a hug and a kiss goodbye, she said that she was sorry for only telling him about it now. Steven said that it was fine, and that they would look after the the kids.

Once she had gone, it was now time for Brendan to speak to Eileen and his two kids. She had never came back to the village after finding Brendan with Steven on the living room floor half naked. But she seemed to have got over it, and she knew from that day, that Brendan was happy and that he was in love with a man.

_" So is this just a flying visit Eileen?"_

_" No Brendan, I'm sorry that I'm only just telling you this now too."_

_" Are you okay Eileen.?_

_" I'm fine, but I've been offered a job in Ibiza. I would have left the kids with my mam, but she is in the hospital. And there was no way I was leaving them with Seamus after what you had told us. So your, our only option now."_

_" How long are ye going for?"_

_" It's the same length of time, as Amy's. We've both been offered the same job, but in different parts of the world."_

_" Of course, I will take care of my kids. Ye know I've messed up, but thank ye for letting them stay with us. Ye do know that I'm going to miss ye. Even though I don't love ye, I'm still going to miss ye, as your my best friend."_

_" Aww Bren, those words are so nice. Please keep hold of him Ste, don't make me kill him if he leaves you."_

_" Ya have nothing to worry about Eileen, I'm here for the long run. Now you go and have fun."_

_" Son's, be good for ye dad. I know he's fucked up in the past, but I believe that he's changed now, so you both have fun with him right."_

_" Ye, we will do ma."_

Eileen, gave Declan and Padraig a kiss goodbye and she did the same to Brendan. She walked up to Steven and gave him a kiss on his cheek, and said she was happy that her ex-husband had found someone new to be happy with and she left the club.

Xx

Once everyone had gone from the club, Brendan locked up and they all walked home. When they arrived at the house, Steven had unlocked the door, everyone plied into the house.

Leah and Lucas, went to their bedrooms and they took Declan and Padraig with them. Leah was taking to Declan and she insisted that he slept in her bed with Padraig, while Lucas slept in his own bed and she slept in her dad's bedroom.

When everyone had got sorted for bed, Declan and Padraig when to sleep in Leah's bed and Lucas was already a sleep in his own bedroom. Steven read Leah a bedtime story and when she fell a sleep, he put her into Lucas bed.

After he had done that, he walked into his own bedroom and seen that Brendan was in the bed and under the covers. He shut the door quietly, he stripped out of his clothes and got into his side of the bed. He got himself bedded under the covers, and felt a strong arm around his body.

He felt Brendan kiss the side of his neck, and Steven got hold of Brendan's hand and squeezed it. They both fell to sleep, knowing that one day they where going to be married and that they have their kids living with them full time and they knew, that they could spend the rest of their lives happy together.

The end

Xx

Please review and tell me what you think of it.

As I say, it's my first fic and I don't know if I'm that good, to do any more in the future.


End file.
